War and peace
by jack2the7ripper
Summary: (y/n)'s life has been a boring one but after his death he winds up in the wasteland of fallout as the courier himself, after the end of the game he ends up in another version of earth...with ARMED NURSES! (Reader x harem)
1. Bio

**Name: (y/n)**

**Last: 'Six'**

**Age: 19-20**

**titles: Slayer of Caesar, Savor of the brotherhood of steel, Founder of the new Enclave, Bane of fiends, Vault hunter, Big Mnt.'s favorite, Brother of ulysses, Courier six, The new courier, Joshus Gram's partner, The master thief of the Sierra Madre, Master of machines, Dead man, King's second, owner of 38, and the owner of Vegas's strip.**

**Kama: Very good.**

**Releationship**

Freeside-Idolized

Goodsprings-Idolized

The Strip-Idolized

Novac-Idolized

Primm-Idolized

Brotherhood of Steel-Idolized

Caesar's Legion- Vilified

Great Khans- Accpeted

NCR- Dark hero

Followers of the Apocalypse-Idolized

Boomers-Idolized

Powder Gangers- Hated

White Glove Society- Mixed

**S.P.E.C.I.A.L**

**S**\- 8(+)

**P**\- 7(+)

**E**\- 7(+)

**C**\- 6(+)

**I**\- 10(+)

**A**\- 6(+)

**L**-6(+)

**Appeal**

**Elite riot gear**\- (DT) 22

Riot's Ruin:

Critical Chance +5

Guns +10

Charisma +1

**Elite riot helmet-**(Modded- Ulysses mask and re-breather attached)-

(DT) 7

Red Scare:

Sneak Sight

Speech +5

PER +2

Underwater Breathing

+50 Radiation Resistances

**Weapons:**

**Ranger's sequoia**

**A shining light in darkness**

**Anti-Material Rifle(fully upgraded)**

**Blood nap**

**Holorifle(fully upgraded)**

**All american**

**Holy frag grenades (x3)**

**Katana**

**Dinner bell**

**Esther(with big boy and MIRV mods)**

**Sprtel-Wood 9700 (GRA) (fully upgraded)**

**Alien blaster**

**Plamsa grenades (x12)**

**Two step goodbye**

**Perks:**

**Subdermal Implant**\- Generates iron into cells to make your flesh tougher _+4 damage Threshold_

**Monocyte Breeder Implant**\- adds Regeneration factor.

**Implant C-13**\- Increased damage to Cazadores.

**Implant M-5**\- increases sneak speed Implant.

**Implant Y-3**\- removes radiation from drunken fluids Implant.

**Implant** **Y-7**\- Nutrients from eaten food generates more action points.

**GRX Implant**\- you can activate this 10 times a day to give you a nonaddictive dose of Turbo.

**Big Mnt. Heartless Implant**\- Your heart has been replaced with advanced technologies: You cannot be poisoned, and filters in your heart will also regulate bleeding and healing, allowing all healing items(chems) to function at a higher level. Robots are now confused by you and 50% less likely to scare a critical hit.

**Big Mnt. Brainless Implant**\- Your brain has been replaced with advanced technologies, Your head can no longer be crippled and is resistant to chem addiction (+25% resistance) and shock from bodily damage (+5% Damage Threshold, minimum +1).

**Big Mnt. Spineless Implant**\- your spine has been replaced with advanced technologies: your torso can no longer be crippled and your Strength (STR) and Damage Threshold (DT) have been increaseed (+1)

**Adamantium skeleton**\- Your skeleton has been fused with indestructible metal, limbs have 50% less chance of be crippled

**Rangers take down**\- Take your enemy with speed and strength

**Thought you died!**\- Your storied past has fallen from memory because everyone thought you died. Your Karma is reset, you inflict +10% damage, and for every 100 points of Karma, you gain 10 Health. You are also immune to critical hits.

**Light touch**\- +5% crit chance, enemies suffer -25% crit chance.

**Junk rounds**\- Able to make ammo out almost anything!

**And stay back**\- With a shotgun knock your enemies back.

**Chem Resistant-**Half as likely to get addicted.

**Life giver**\- you gain an additional 30 Hit Points.

**Terrifying Presence**\- Can intimidate foes through dialogue; closing dialogue results in the foe fleeing for 5 seconds.

**In shining armor**\- Beams reflect off the mirror-like finish of your gleaming armor! You gain an additional +5 Damage Threshold against energy weapons while wearing any metal armor, +2 while wearing reflective eye wear.

**Old world Gourmet-** thanks to unclean living you've learned the secrets of the lounge lizards! +25% Addiction Resistance. +50% Health bonus from Snack Foods, Scotch, vodka, and wine now give you Health in addition to their normal effects.

**Heavy weight**\- Have you been working out? Weapons heavier than 10 lbs. now weigh half as much for you. (Modified weapons that drop below 10 lbs. will not gain this benefit.)

**Hobbler**\- With the Hobbler perk, your chance to hit an opponent's legs in V.A.T.S. is significantly increased.

**Sierra Madre Martini**\- You've learned to make a mysterious edible substance at a Camp Fire out of scrap materials (Cloud residue, Tin Cans, junk food) that provides +75 HP, +4 END, and +2 STR... but watch out, it's also highly addictive (15% chance of addiction).

**Alertness**\- You've learned to keep your senses alert to any danger. When crouched and not moving you gain a +2 to your Perception attribute to help you find enemies before they find you.

**Lessons Learned**\- The wasteland has taught you some hard lessons, but you've remembered them all. You gain +1% to earned experience per level gained. (+26% experience at level 26, +27% at level 27, etc.)

**Certified Tech**\- Your knowledge of robotic components allows you to break them more easily and salvage their mechanical corpses. You have a +25% chance to score critical hits against robots, and you'll also find more useful components on robots you destroy.

**Divide survivor**\- he Divide broke cities, flayed skin from bone and threatened to destroy the world, but you survived it - and stopped it. You can put a single point into any of your S.P.E.C.I.A.L. attributes, and you also gain reputation with the Followers of the Apocalypse and the Brotherhood of Steel for stopping another Armageddon.

**Irradiated Beauty**\- Any time you sleep, you remove all of your Rads in addition to regaining all of your health, you still don't regain Health, but you lose 100 Rads.

**Walkers Instinct**\- Your senses have become so keen that you can feel the slightest vibration in the ground. You gain +1 Perception and Agility attributes while outside.

**Atomic!**\- With the Atomic! perk, you are 25% faster and stronger whenever you're basking in the warm glow of radiation. Outside irradiated areas, your Action Points (AP) regenerate faster and faster the higher your level of radiation sickness becomes.

**Mile in Their Shoes**\- You have come to understand Nightstalkers. Consuming Nightstalker Squeezin's now grants bonuses to Perception (+1 PER), Poison Resistance (+5), and stealth (+5 Sneak) in addition to the normal benefits.

**DNAgent**\- Studying schematics on the abominations created at the Big MT has granted you a damage bonus (+10%) against nightstalkers.

**Sneering Imperialist**\- You don't take kindly to raiders, junkies, or tribals trying to "settle" or "stay alive" in civilized lands. Against dirty raider and junkie types as well as Zion's tribals you do +15% Damage and have a bonus to hit in V.A.T.S.

**Tribal wisdom**\- Your limbs take 50% less damage from Animals, Mutated Animals, and Mutated Insects, you gain +25% resistance to Poison Damage, and can eat Mutated Insects when you're in Sneak mode.

**Grunt**\- just good, honest infantry work! You do 25% more damage with 9mm, .45 Auto pistols, SMGs, service rifles, assault, marksman carbines, light machine guns, frag grenades, grenade rifles, and combat knives.

**Jury Rigging-** You possess the amazing ability to repair any item using a roughly similar item. Fix a trail carbine with a hunting rifle, a Plasma Defender with a laser pistol, or even power armor with metal armor. How does it work? Nobody knows... except you.

**Nerves of Steel**\- With the Nerves of Steel perk, you regenerate Action Points much more quickly than you normally would.

**Nuka Chemist**\- You have unraveled some of the greatest mysteries of pre-War masters: formula for developing special Nuka-Colas! This perk unlocks special Nuka-Cola recipes at the workbench.

**Weapon Handling**\- Grants +3 to your Strength for the purposes of using weapons.

**Better Critical**\- The critical hits you cause in combat are more devastating. You gain a 20% bonus on the critical hit table, almost ensuring that more damage will be done. This does not affect the chance to cause a critical hit.

**Splash Damage**\- When you're deep in enemy territory, you just start chucking grenades and hope for the best. All Explosives have a 25% larger area of effect when they detonate.

**Mister Sandman**\- With the Mister Sandman perk, when you're in Sneak mode, you gain the option to silently kill any human or Ghoul while they're sleeping. And, all Mister Sandman kills earn bonus XP.

**Animal Friend**\- Animals will not attack one of their friends, unless the animal is threatened or attacked first. Exactly what an animal is in this world is open to debate.

**Strong back**\- AKA Mule. You can carry an additional 50 lbs. of equipment for each level of this Perk.

**Quick draw**\- Faster to equip your weapon.

**Commando**\- While using a rifle (or similar two-handed weapon), your accuracy in V.A.T.S. is significantly increased.

**Cowboy**\- This perk increases damage dealt with dynamite, lever-action firearms, hatchets, knives and revolvers by 25%, as well as any unique variants of the weapons.

**Shotgun Surgeon**\- With this perk, your precision with a scatter gun is something to behold. When using shotguns, regardless of ammunition used, you ignore an additional 10 points of a target's Damage Threshold.

**Bloody mess**\- With the Bloody Mess perk, characters and creatures you kill will often explode into a red, gut-ridden, eyeball-strewn paste. Fun! Oh, and you'll do 5% more damage with all weapons.

**Aid:**

Stimpacks (x110)

Super Stimpacks (x20)

Buffout (x5)

Nuka cola (x15)

Med-x (x20)

Rad away (x25)

Rad-x (x15)

MRE (x10)

Vault 21 canteen- filled

Nuka cola quantum-(x2)

Nuka cola Quartz (x4)

Nuka cola victory (x3)

Sunset Sarsaparilla (x10)

Antivenom (x4)

**Equipment:**

Roughin' It Bedroll kit

Deck of cards: Lucky 38 edition

Courier's mix

Nuka cola recipe

Sunset Sarsaparilla recipe

Blue star badge

* * *

With this out of the way let the story begin


	2. Courier and a Nurse

"Live a life of lies; die a death of truths."-Unknown

* * *

Hello I'm (y/n) six

yes my last name is a number I accepted that, Not too long ago I was like you boring life and escaping in the world of video games but after something weird happened I became the courier.

Yep the impossible man of the Mojave wasteland who crawled out of his grave from good springs cemetery with two in his skull and a pipboy strapped to his arm.

The man who walked up and killed caesar and broke his neck before slaughtering his legion with my bare hands (which was hard as hell),who beat the house and won it all, who killed benny with his own gun and took his plans for the west, who united the factions of the Mojave against the NCR and legion, the one who stole the treasure of the sierra madre, along with making peace among the clans in zion, the one who got his brain back from the Big empty, and finally the man who stopped another fallout from happening in the divide.

A kid who was nothing but dirt in one word and become a armored saint in the wastes with a misfit family at his back bound by loyalty, trust, and brotherhood.

But again my life was going to change once again this time from hell to another hell under the sheets and this time to fight the monsters in the dark I was going to have some help from a new family...black label.

it all started with a malfunction of the Big Mnt. transporter.

* * *

(?)

Ok before I arrived to the wasteland I swore a oath to never drink bbbbbbut in the wasteland...yeah it didn't last long the first time I got buzzed was when Cass when she bought me drinks when I helped her out with her problem. Over time I got use to it and after my lobotomy of Big Mnt. I was basically drunk proof, but this was the most fucking painful hangover I've ever hand. Getting up I placed my head in my hands as I gave a long and loud...

"Fucccccccccccck!"

'Wait,'

Moving my hands from my face plate of my helmet I looked around, this wasn't the sink! Where the bloody hell was I?

The dark void made it hard so I flipped the switch on my riot helmet as the low level red night vision lit up the room so I could see what was around me. Looking around It seemed to be some kind of warehouse but what was strange about it was how clean it was than other warehouses, hell the sink wasn't this clean (even though sink tried her best to clean what she could) along with that the wood crates looked fresh not burnt or covered in fungus.

Confused I pulled up my pipboy and went to maps and the strangest thing happened on the pipboy, where their should be a map their was a line of bold words with a worried vault boy in the corner of the screen.

It read, _**"No service please contact your local Robco pipboy for service"**_

_'Damn when I need you the most,'_

Rolling my eyes I walked over to a door and slowly pushed the door open hand on my hand cannon ready for action if need be I had no Idea what was outside but I need to be on guard no mater what. With a crack of the door I was meet with the most beautiful thing ever...A star filled sky with a golden moon though not usual for the Mojave but the added undamaged sky scrapers and buildings was.

"What..."

_'I'm so confused,'_

Looking down I pulled out the Big Mnt. transporter as I went wide eyed at the sight of the 'gun', the device had a bullet rip though the glass and turned the hard plastic into torn paper as the wires decide it would be be fun to come out and say 'hi'. Growling I drop the device to the floor as I stomped my foot on it in anger as I looked at the moon crossing my arms.

_'Alright six your not in Kansas anymore but that can be a good thing...or not I need to-"_

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

I turned to what sounded like a scream, My mind went into autopilot rescue mode.

Ever since I entered the west as the courier I swore to help whoever and however I can even if it cost me my life no matter what.

Using my superior body jumped down from the roof to the street below and turned to the direction of the scream as I began to run to the distress.

* * *

(Few blocks down in abandoned district)

Quickly ducking behind a old barrel for cover I peaked over it only to be disgusted at what I saw

"Boss we got her," A thug held a teen about the age of womanhood by her hair as she was gagged and tied up with barely any clothing to cover her body as tears stained her checks.

A fat oversized man got up in a tux walked over to the girl as he held her by the chin.

"So your the one that been a pain in my ass well your going to know how that feels pretty soon," He said with a sick smile, he then slapped her as he monetion for his men to hold her down as he removed his belt.

The one thing I hated when I was in the wasteland was the act of rape, It made my blood boil at the thought but seeing someone try to do it just flips a switch and right now the switch has been flipped.

...

"ARRRRRGGGGHHH!" My vision went pure red as my rage went into over drive as I grabbed my katana from my back and rushed forward as the group didn't have time to react as turbo pumped though my veins adding to the fire.

Raising my blade I aimed for his jewels and swung down cutting it from his body causing him to scream in pain as the other thugs didn't have time to grab their weapons I turned around and with one blow sliced off two of the thugs heads with one swing as the turbo began to ware off as I got into a threatening/protective stance between the girl and thugs.

In fear the thugs pulled out their weapons and pointed them at me, I didn't flinch I seen the devil himself these thugs were small fry compared to the things I've seen.

"What do you think it is?" A thug ask in fear.

"I-I don't know some kind of robot?" Another ask.

"I don't think so I mean it looks like some drugged guy?"

"WHO CARES WASTE HIM!"

With that they fired at my if I moved they would harm the girl and this would all be nothing but lucky for me the bullets harmlessly dropped off my armor as they didn't stop until their weapons clicked. Giving a grin behind my gas mask as I gave a threatening roar like a deathclaw causing some to drop their weapons and run away as I dashed forward but stopped when I heard something.

*SCREEEEEECH!*

'What could that be a-'

And out from the corner of the pathway a white van ran into the running thugs without second though as it twisted around to the left side as I went wide eyed, its been a while seen a working car. I ready for the worse as I pulled out Joshua gift to me from zion, his own gun, pulling it out I ready for a bigger fight, but when the car door open I went wide eye at what I saw.

A woman came out, not just that a she was wearing a NURSE OUTFIT!

With that she had armored gauntlets, long blue hair, and a red oni mask with large fangs.

"What do we have here?" The woman spoke in a low yet sexy voice.

she looked around at the thugs, the girl, and then me as she title her head at me clearly confused at what I was doing here but as she did a thug came from behind her with a bat. I pointed at the thug and fired a round that hit him in his eye turning his insides into his outsides as his brains stained the wall behind him as the girl turned to see the headless body of the thug.

Looking back at me as I gave a nod to signal that I was friendly as she did the same and then surprised me by pulling out a large mini gun in one arm and a old school LMG in the other as she fired at the thugs, as I hacked and slashed at the armed thugs with my blade along with placing a few rounds into the thugs as we both defended the girl as she held her ears from the loud gun shots. Doing this I couldn't help but thing about this chick I fought along side with as Ulysses against the marked men or Joshua against the white horses, working in unison against a common foe like pointing to a hidden enemy or somehow know what the other was thinking.

I don't know this mask wearing nurse but something told me to fight along side back to back the thugs numbers were large and got larger with reinforcements coming in their dark vans. I couldn't help but think of a old star wars comic when vader and boba first meet and fought against the prideful bounty hunters/raiders but with the nurse and me protecting this girl against the monsters that dressed in human skin.

The nurse dropped to the group avoiding a bullet and fired with her MG42 as she spoke the first time to me.

"Keep it up big guy just a little more to go!" She told me.

Nodding as I put Shining light away and pulled all american and placed a fresh clip of hollow points as I fired at a thug with a bat as his blood covered my helmet covering one lenses blinding me in one eye. I didn't have time to clear the blood from my eye lenses but it was getting harder to stand my ground with the gold bullet casing that covered the floor around our feet as almost slipped on a casing.

We keep till the all american was shot away from my hand and katana as the thugs only smiled at my unarmed state as they mocked me.

"Looks like you can do shit with out a gun in your hand!" A thug mocked.

But I surprised them by running forward and grabbing two of the thugs as I threw them into a group of thugs as I tackled the mocking thug and knocked him down as I held a hand on his through holding him down.

"Wrong...Dead wrong," I began to use my hands to rip him and the other thugs apart I didn't have time to pull a weapon.

I've trained under the best of the best, NCR rangers, Legion gladiator trainers, the great khan, and the brotherhood of steel to these untrained shrimps I was a deathclaw fighting a army of radroaches.

Then I felt it...a feeling I hadn't have in a long time...Thrill...a thrill of battle...I first felt it when I defended good springs against the power gangers but lost it after I fought in the divide making the battle of hoover damn a cake walk with all that I had but this was the feeling that I wanted...no need.

A purpose again, to protect, to do what was right, to serve vengeance upon the forces of evil, and live.

* * *

(A few bodies later)

"NO! WAIT! NOOOOOO!" I then crushed the man's skull with my bare hands as his deformed body fell to the ground as I panted...it was over and I enjoyed ever moment of it as I smiled over the pile of dead bodies before me.

Hunched over I looked at my hands...covered in blood...Though I couldn't feel it thought my gloved hand my pipboy hand could feel the warmth and sticky body on my finger tips as it warmed my cold finger tips.

"Hey," I turned to the nurse who was too covered in blood on her pure white nurse's gown.

"Yeah?" I asked to her.

She reached over to her mask and pulled it off reviling a very beautiful woman purple eyes and a sweet smile.

"You good?" She asked me.

I nodded as I walked over to her.

"T-that was fun," I stated she only grinned as she placed her LMG on her shoulder as I knelt down to the girl placing a hand on her shoulder.

Reaching with my other I took the gag off as she looked at me with blood shot red eyes and a frown that broke my heart but fixed it when she cried again this time out of joy and then...hugged me.

My life before I was a bit of a huger because it felt right, I mean if one of my female friends was sad I would hug them to feel better to tell them it was ok but during my stay in the west wasteland I learned that hugging was a bad Idea and stopped (Though daisy almost broke my spin ((when I still had one)) one time when I visit the 38 after my heist in the serria). It felt such a foreign thing to me but familiar as I slowly hugged back as she cried into my leather duster as I patted her back, but after she stopped crying I pushed her away to see she had past out from all the stress.

"Poor thing," The nurse stated which earned a nod from me.

Gently placing her down I placed my duster over her almost nude body to keep her warm as I got up finally whipping the blood away from my helmet.

"So..." I started.

"So," the nurse echoed.

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I'm (y/n) by the way,"

"Hitsugi, Hitsugi Sayo," Oh Japanese huh but way does that name sound so familiar.

Ok back with the award silence again, but the nurse turned to the thug boss and snicked at what I did to him.

"You cut it off," Nodding I picked up my fallen weapons as I cursed at the damage the two weapons took.

Placing them back in my vastly large pockets with my other weapons I took off my helmet taking a deep breath of the extremely clean air causing my long (h/c) to fall forward.

"What happens now?" I asked.

"Now?" The nurse said taking the girl in her arms.

I felt something bite my neck as I placed a hand to the back of my neck and...Oh shit...is that a...

"You coming with me for questioning," My vision began to blurr.

Stumbling with my core balance all over the place trying to stand up dropping the dart, falling onto the ground my vision went dark as I saw another girl with red hair kneel down and placed a finger to her mouth.

"Shhhhhhhhhh,"

Then the drugs took over knocking me out.

* * *

Hope you all like it!


End file.
